


God bless me, I’m a free man (With no place free to go)

by lover_44



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stay” it was a soft plea, contrasting with the force in wich Richard’s  hands were holding his coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God bless me, I’m a free man (With no place free to go)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed, Im sorry! Title belongs to Neko Case's song 'I wish I was the moon'

It was quiet as they kissed, the sun slowly creeping through the open window. Lee could say that he noticed how Richard’s cheeks were a light pink still warm with sleep, or how his eyes would turn a softer blue in the morning light. But it was too much, it was too heavy as his packed bags sitting on the corner stared angrily back at him. He chose silence, as he often did on this matters.

 

“Stay” it was a soft plea, contrasting with the force in wich Richard’s  hands were holding his coat.

 

Lee could feel Richard’s fingertips flexing. _Opening and closing_ , opening and closing in it’s own morse code. Stay, they said. “Richard....” he mumbled, eyes closing for a second.

 

“Just a little more” in the distance, Lee could hear a bird humming softly, just like Richard was doing “Please”, he finishes. He knew it was hard for Richard to plead like that, knew he must be feeling silly asking Lee to stay. They were actors, they knew what it entailed, and yet neither could prevent the sinking feeling that goodbyes always brought.

  
As Lee took off his coat and felt Richard’s  fingertips press against his arms, some distant, rational part of his mind could recognize what a terrible thing it was to love. To always long for something you already had right there, yet all the way across  the world.


End file.
